This invention relates to monofilaments fabricated from polymers derived in whole or in part from p-dioxanone and a method for producing such monofilaments, as well as to medical/surgical devices fabricated in whole or in part from such monofilaments. More particularly, this invention relates to poly-p-dioxanone monofilaments possessing increased straight-pull strength and knot-pull strength and to a method for producing such monofilaments which employs a cold draw process as well as to sutures, fabric prostheses, etc. fabricated in whole or in part from the monofilaments of this invention.
Monofilaments produced from polymers derived in whole or in part from p-dioxanone are known in the manufacture of medical/surgical articles such as sutures, fabric prostheses, and the like. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,988, 4,243,775, 4,300,565, 4,440,789, 4,559,945, 4,591,630, 4,643,191, 4,649,921, 4,653,497, 4,838,267, 5,007,923, 5,047,048 and 5,080,665.
Methods for producing monofilaments from p-dioxanone-containing polymers are known and generally include the steps of extruding such a polymer to provide a monofilament, quenching the monofilament to effect its solidification, drawing/stretching the solidified monofilament at a suitable draw ratio before, during and/or after it has been heated to achieve molecular orientation and impart strength to the monofilament and, optionally, annealing the monofilament to relieve internal stresses. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,988, 4,643,191 and 4,838,267.